icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DontCry4MeAllison/Fanfiction (My version of iSaved Your Life and aftermath)
Sam's POV- I wish I hadn't been so jealous when Freddie saved Carly's life and she was all lovey dovey with him. I at least shouldn't have let it shown. If I hadn't confronted Freddie about how I felt, I wouldn't be where I am right now: Hell. *Flashback* "I got to get to class," Freddie said. Don't let him walk away, ''I thought. "Wait, wait, wait," I said. ''Dammit. What did you stop him for? I thought. "What?" Freddie whined. "You can't lead Carly on." "What are you talking about?" "You know what I'm talking about we just ''went over this." "Look, I like Carly-" "No way," I said in a sarcastic tone, as I rolled my eyes. "-a lot," Freddie continues. "Now that she's in love with me, I'm not letting her go." I grin. "That's a load of crap." He grins back. "Okay here's the thing. I also like someone else." "A lot?" I mock him. He grins again. "Yeah, a lot." We are both totally aware of out feelings for eachother but we haven't actually ever talked about it. But it's so obvious and I'm surprised Freddie hasn't ''wanted ''to talk about it. I don't want to talk about it because even though I'm totally in love with him, thing are just fine the way they are right now. He starts to walk away on his crutches. I hear the words, "Come over to my house tonight at eight," come out of my mouth. "My mom's out of town." Chapter 2 *Still in Flashback* I was ripping pages out of my mathbook when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned because I didn't feel like getting up. I knew who it was though. So I got up anyways and opened the door. I saw Freddie standing before me. "Sup?" I said. "Nothin." He replies and a shiver went down my spine because we've had a conversation before that started like this on a night we both promised to never speak of again. I motioned him to come in and he did and plopped down on my living room couch. "So what did you want me to come over for?" He asked. "What did you think?" I said as I dropped a binder full of blank science worksheets on his lap. "Your doing my homework." "Oh no I'm not, Sam you can do it yourself." "No I really can't. I don't even know the teachers name!" "It's Mr.- "I don't care! Just do my homework!" "I'll help you." "Ugh fine. Let's go upstairs." So Freddie and I went upstairs and we both lied down on my bed with our feet on my pillow. We keptlightly kicking each other without mentioning it. "So what's a chromosome?" Freddie asked. "You don't know?" I joke. "No I know but I'm asking you." "Uh..." I glance over at the textbook he's trying to hide form me. "The T-shaped green things." "Correct," he says kind of surprised. ''Moron, ''I thought. "Can we take a brake now?" I begged. "Sure." Freddie said as he was closing the textbook. "Good. Mama needs a fatcake." I said as I went downstairs. I looked out the window over the sink. It's flooding outside. Fredweird is gonna have to spend the night. Crap. Then, I grabbed a fatcake and ripped of the wrapper. I take a bite out of it, then throw it away. I could not eat. I was wicked nervous. Something was bugging me. I flicked off the kitchen light and jogged upstairs. "It's flooding out." I informed him. "Great. How am i supposed to get home?" he said. I shruged. Then he gives me a ''Come on, help me out here, look. I groaned and told him he could spend the night. He got off the bed so I could make it. Although my idea of making my bed is throwing the blankets on and not actually putting the sheets under the matress. I went to my mom's room to get Freddie one of my mom's pillows although I did not tell him it was hers. I went back to my room and sat on my made bed. "Why do you like Carly?" I asked and immediately regreted it because he looked at me funny. "She's nice." "She's nice?" I said. "That's the only reason you like her?" "Of course not. She's also pretty, and blonde, and" "Blonde?" "I meant brune." he said as his face went red. "Right..." I said as I got under the covers. Freddie did the same. I turned off the light and closed my eyes. I opened them back up. I am not even tired. I turned around to Freddie. "Are you can Carly like a real thing now?" "I don't know. I think you're right. She only loves me 'cause I saved her life. Honestly, I don't..." he trailed off. "Don't what?" "Don't wanna be with Carly." I didn't need him to tell me his in love with someone else and it's not me. So I jumped on the chance to tell him something I've been waiting to tell him for a long long time. "I like you." I said "A lot." He looked at me but I couldn't read his face. He took my hand and said, "I like you too." TO BE CONTINUED :) Category:Blog posts